Bleed Me A Melody
by GothicLover13
Summary: A girl with a fake smile everyday, something that gets to her everyday but she never craacks. To the naked eye it looks like any normal smile but look deeper and know it's a lie. Join into her world and see what she goes through. love, Family, ect.
1. The Cello Artist meets the Brain

**_Pain was all she had ever know. She went to school and came home everyday until she was 7 and her mother was gone. She never came back, only a note on the pillow and a locket on her neck. She hid the note from her father and hid the neclace in her shirt everyday along with other things. She led a double life, A submissive daughter and a happy independent student, she had no idea who she really was, no one bothered her at school and no one ever doubted her hidding talent. That is till one day she met Haruhi Fujioka. Her life changed from that day forward. Welcome to her life, her sorrow, her pain, her love, and everything else. Welcome into the world of Tsuki Shi (Moon Poem).A girl who tries her best and yet still gets the end of the stick._**

"Itai!" I said as I ran out of the house.

I am going to have a bruise on a bruise today, no joke, I had a bruise that was still healing and then dad goes and kicks there again so i am not excited about that. I have to find some wrap after work today. Damnit I ddidn't put make up on today either. Ok lets see, I scared my dad and he accidently hit my face. Ya that will work...hpoefully.

I walked into my normal classroom at Ouran 2A. I am on a scholarship for an instrument. It was my mother's. I don't blame her for leaving, I'm glad she did. She got away. Anyway I sat down at my normal seat. With Suoh-kun behind me and Ootori-kun right beside me. The desk in front of me was being used by one of their Host Club fan girls. They annoy the Hell out of me. I mean who cares that boys will swoon you? Will they be yours ? No. They are everyone's. It just starts drama and is annoying as crap. I don't even know what room that blasted club is in.

The bell rang and class started though no one really paid attention, I can't say anything though, I never do either. I doodled crappy little people. To tell the truth I was never an artist. I suck at it. Singing or any type of music perfectly fine. Dancing I am good at, just not in front of other people that would be bad. All I ever do is draw in this class and listen to my love. My Ipod. The only thing I have bought besides clothes. The teacher gave up and wrote the assignment on the board in which I wrote it down for homework. I leaned back in my chair and stretched until a hand caught my wrist, well with a sleeve over it of course. I turned around and saw Suoh-kun holding it.

"Hai Suoh-san?" I asked

"Are you ever going to visit the Host Club Tsuki-Chan?" He asked.

"I might. i am not sure. I am just so busy most of the time. Gomen." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Aww your so kawii." He said picking me up out of no where and spinning me around.

I let out a gasp, then whimpered when he hit those blasted bruises. He set me down and looked worried.

"Tsuki-chan are you alright? Oh my what happened to your face hime?" he asked

"Nothing Suoh-san, please don't call me hime, and yes I am alright." I said looking away. I was never a good liar.

"How did you get that bruise then?" Ootori-kun asked

"I scared my dad and he accidently hit me as a reflex." I said trying to remember my lie.

I don'tt think I looked to convincing because Ootori-kun was writing in his little black book and Suoh-kun still stared with concern. The bell rang for lunch and I made a brake for it. I didn't like being queestioned. I remember when I first got here and I wasn't able to aford a uniform, which is fine with me. those things looked like a puked on marshmellow. I just shudder at the thought of wearing them. So i wear my own. Black pants that look like the boys, black converse, I wore a long sleeved black shirt that had a hood and skulls on the front. I had my black jack skellington backpack. That was basically it everyday.

The end of the day came quickly after lunch when all I did was sit in a tree, yes literally, those girls are everywhere and annoy the hell out of me. Every one was in their clubs by now so i decided to go find a music room. As i did this I found a girl in a boy like out fit, running round.

"Hey are you alright?" I asked her

"Ya. This place is just to damn big." She said smiling nervously.

"I agree. I wish they had elevators, but knowing this place they already do and just hide them. I'm Tsuki Shi by the way." I said holding my hand out for her.

"Haruhi Fujioka. Hey what happened to your eye?" She asked.

"Oh my cousin came over last night and well he threw the remote at me to catch and I didn't see it coming." I said nervously. I couldn't remember my other excuse.

"Oh wow. Hey why don't you have a uniform like the others." she asked

"Im a scolarship student and don't have the money for it. And that's what I'm guessing is with yours, and since i haven't seen you I would guess your new too." I said

She meerly nodded and we kept walking for who knows how long. We couldn't find any of the music rooms quiet so we walked until Music room 3 that is. We opened the doors and were momentarily blinded by a bright light and roses coming at us.

It would be a long day.

~**Ok i hope you guys liked this. I have a request, I want at least two reviews before I continue this story. if you want another that is. Thank you. Rate and Review Please.~**


	2. The Dog and The Loathed

**Wow The first day this was posted I had four people review, I actually wasn't expecting that. So thank you to these people:**

**Chishio chuudoku  
><strong>**AnimeLover1999  
>Reddiamond29<br>Souls of the Blue Fire Phoenix**

**Kyouya: I am surprised people reviewed or even just read the story.**

**Me: I don't like you...**

**Kyouya: *Evil glint in glasses* **

**Me: You don't scare me**

**Haruhi: He might have someone kill you**

**Me: *Looks nervously at Kyouya* You don't think...No, no I am writing this. I'll kill him before he kills me.**

**Kyouya FanGirl: Hell No! He will never die! Mwahahaha**

**Me: Where did you come from psycho? And no he shall die so he can not kill me! *Chases her out of the room***

**Kyouya:...Are you sure you will succeed in this?**

**Me:...On with the story!**

**~~~~~~3 3 3 3 3~~~~~~~**

When we could finally see we witnessed 6 guys. i groaned in frustration there in their uniforms were the Host Club. I knew the two second years. But beyound that I am clueless. I actually am a plain person when it comes to the school. i don't make friends, I keep quiet. I'm basically a backgroud person. Haruhi was pressed against the door while I slipped over to a corner and waited.

"Oh It's just a boy." Twin voices said.

"Hikaru, Kaoru I believe this boy is in your class." Ootori-kun said.

"Ya, but he's shy so he doesn't act very socialbly. We don't know much about him." They shrugged.

"Well that wasn't very polite to the Ouran Host Club. Mr. Honor Student." Kyouya said

"What? You must be Haruhi Fujioka." He said popping out of no where, "Your the exceptional honor student i have heard about." He said

I was trying so hard not to laugh tears were rolling down my face. It regestered what he said and I came out of my hiding place.

"Now Suoh-san, should I be offended." I said chuckling.

All heads swivled towards me. Tamaki's eyes welled with tears.

"I'm sorry Tsuki-chan! i didn't mean it." Tamaki said running at me.

I side stepped and watched as he ran into the door. He pouted at me while I merely chuckled.

"So how did you know my name?" Haruhi asked from her spot by the door.

"Why your imfamous, it's not everyday that an honor student walks into our academy, besides Tsuki-chan over there." Kyouya said

I ignored this for a while I mean they were just going to critisize like Ootori-kun and Suoh-san did to me. Idiots.

"I'm outta here." haruhi said

"Right with ya there Haruhi." I said and walked with her.

A boy about an inch taller than me grabbed Haruhi by the sleeve and spun her around.

"Hey! Come back here Haru-chan. You must be like a superhero or something! That's so cool!" He said hyperly.

"Am I just easy to ignore with people?" I asked the wind

"Well you are quite short. Shorter than Hunny-senpai." Kyouya said.

I Stuck my tongue out at him and turned back to Haruhi

"-Who knew an honor student would be so openly gay." Tamaki said to hiimself

I cracked up laughing. I was literally rolling on the floor crying. I was getting many weird looks except from Haruhi who was glaring.

"What is so funny?" Kyouya asked. I knew full well he knew that sly dog.

"Oh Oh nothing." I said

"So what guys are you into?" Tamaki asked and went on telling the types.

Haruhi kept backing up away from Tamaki stuttering.

"Haruhi watch out behind you!" I shouted to her but it was to late.

She knocked over the vase.

"Oh hell now you did it." I said

The twins told her that it was worth 8 million yen. Kyouya's glasses flashed and that's when Haruhi was now the dog of the club. I smiled sadly at her before I looked at kyouya.

"Hey what time is it?" I asked

+3rd Person+

Tsuki called out to Kyouya.

"It is 5:30." he said and she visably paled.

"I-I have t-to g-go." She said looking around frantically.

"What's wrong?" Tamaki asked

"N-nothing ha ha." She said and ran out the room.

"How did she get that bruise on her face?" the twins asked

"Really? You just noticed that?" haruhi asked.

"She said she scared my dad and he accidently hit her as a reflex." Kyouya said

"That's not what she told me. She said her cousin came over last night and well he threw the remote at her to catch and she didn't see it coming." She said

Kyouya wrote something down in his book and Tamaki looked worried.

+With Tsuki+

She walked slowly into the house hoping to not make a sound, she walked past the couch where her father was watching the T.V intensly. She was almost to her room when a bottle shattered right next to her. She heard his steps as her heart picked up waiting for what was about to happen next.

Her father grabbed her long purple red hair was flung backwards along with her, she landed on the floor. Her father kicked her many times as he took his belt off. Tsuki rolled over as the leather snapped against her back. Her tears never came as the belt pelted her back or as the tip caught the side of her face, causing a gash from her temple to her lower cheek, almost to her chin. She almost cried out but never did.

"You don't know what I'ver been through! You don't know what I've done for you!" He yelled. **(A/N: this story name is from lyrics of a song and another song by the band has these lyrics. It's one of my favorite bands.)**

After a few hours, yes hours, he got tired and went into his bedroom slamming his door behind him. Tsuki cringed but got up shakily. She walked up the stairs to her room and grabbed the supplies she needed and walked into the bathroom attached to hers'. She dressed her wounds made by her father and faintly walked up to the bathtub and picked up a razor.

That night was like the rest, except for one thing, before she fell asleep to her music, she remembered the blonde haired brown eyed boy. She fell asleep with a slight smile on her face without realizing it.

~**Ok I hope you guys liked this. I want at least seven reviews before I continue into another chapter. Thank you. Rate and Review Please.~**


	3. The Concerned and The Cello Player

**Kyouya:Your a terrible person.**

**Me:I know. I am sorry everybody I feel bad, I have been working on this and some other stuff, and busy but I got 10 instead of 7 so suck it Kyouya!**

**Tamaki: Aww my poor daughter!**

**Haruhi: She is in the same grade as you senpai. *Sweatdrop***

**Tamaki: *Corner of woe***

**Me: Way to go. I have been wanting to do that all day. *High five***

**Mitsukini: Gothic-chan why are you so mean to Tama-chan?**

**Takashi: Ah**

**Me: *blushes* A-ah w-well...gottago *Rushes off***

**Haruhi: *Chuckles* Oh I see she likes one of you.**

**Kyouya: I believe your right Haruhi.**

**Me: *Pops Out of no where* You know what?**

**Kyouya: What?**

**Me: You were told to shut up by someone who reviewed...*cough AnimeLover1999 cough* Ha! *Disappears again***

**Unknown Voice: On with the story**

**~~~~~~~13 13 13 13 13~~~~~~~**

**+Lunch the next day+**

The Host Club sat at their normal table . Haruhi had just sat down when she noticed the worried look on Tamaki.

"What's with Tamaki-senpai?" She asked anyone

"Tsuki wasn't in her morning classes today and no one called in sick for her." Kyouya said not looking up from his laptop.

"But Mommy what about yesterday? What if someone is hurting my daughter?" Tamaki wailed.

No one answered, they looked up at the sound of the Lunch doors opening. There stood Tsuki her hair parted to cover her left side of the face. She held one arm around her stomach protectively. On her back was a case bigger than her, but she carried it with easy. She walked through the lunchroom doors, to the outside, and sat under a tree. She carefully pulled out the large instrument, took a deep breath and played. The Hosts sat in wonder as they watched her play the Cello so easily. With an exchanged look from everyone they nodded and headed out the same doors. Once those doors opened music came flooding in and everyone froze throughout the cafeteria. They all heard the same cello, the sad song that many tears poored out against. The girl didn't shed a tear as she played. On the contrary she smiled at the song, Like it was a happy song to her. She continues her song without noticing the gathering crowd or their tear stained faces. Who know one song could have that much affect on people? She did. Music had always had an affect on her but she would never show it here. If she would listen to a happy song she would smile and dance, if she listened to a sad song she would feel depressed unless she realated to it, then as much as she hated it, she cried.

The bell rang and students started dispersing. The club stayed though, her parted hair never moved, and when she was done putting her cello away she put the strap over her sholder and winced slightly, though the others caught it. She wrapped her arm protectively over her stomach area again. She nodded at them and flashed a smile Haruhi's way. It was her way of saying hi.

She started walking away when a heand landed on her shoulder. SHe turned and saw purple eyes looking at her. Tamaki was bent to her size and smiled sadly at her.

"Where did you learn that sad song Mon Ami?" Tamaki asked

"Did you like it?" She asked ignoring the question.

"Yes it was beautiful." He said and the others nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad, it took me a few days to finish that song. One of my best. It's called 'Kiss The Stars'." She said smiling proudly but it still didn't reach her eyes.

"Ne why do you have your eye covered up Tsuki-chan?" Mitsukini asked.

"O-oh well I wanted to try something different today." She said slowly backing away, "If you'll excuse me I have to get to class." She said and walked off.

"I think she's lying."Haruhi said looking sad. The others nodded but left to their classes anyway.

By the time Host Club rolled by Tamaki was certain something was going on in her house by the way she had bruises on her arm. But she never told. They had already started when the door opened and there stood the girl that had the Host Club worrying. She still had her hair covering that one eye. Her other eye swept over the club, stopped on Mitsukini's table, she blushed lightly, and then looked away.

"I think I might be catching a cold." she said placing a hand to her warm cheek.

She walked over to a corner table and lounged on the couch, stretching till she heard the satisfying popping of bones. She pulled out her Ipod and blasted her music and did her homework as the day progressed.

A while later before she left, Haruhi waved but no one else noticed besides a small girl leave, except the small blonde boy with worry clear in his eyes.

For the next few days it ws clear that the same thing would be a normal thing for her. She would come in with wounds, wave them off, and go to the club, before time was up she would leave without a word. Until one day.

Her routine was rather easy with the Host Club, since she didnt take anyone time up, or ordered anything, Kyouya didn't have tto take money from her. Today however, Mitsukini had an idea. When she walked in she wore Black skinny jeans, with a black Rocky Horror Picture Show hoody. Before she could sit down Mitsukini called out to her.

"Tsu-chan, come sit with me." He said

"A-alright." she stuttered but walked over slowly.

She sat down and declined the tea and cake. As the time went on her and Mitsukini talked and talked, never noticing the girls around her glare, until she looked at her watch and paled considerably. She ran out of the room before they could ask.

"Haruhi, This is going on your tab." Kyouya said across the room.

"Damn Rich Basterds." She grummbled but the girls Kya'd as Haruhi pouted.

**+With Tsuki+**

She walked into her house, her foot one step into the house, when she was dragged in with a force that was to strong for her. She was thrown across the room and onto the table in front of a t.v..

"You little whore! I told you to be home at 5 everyday, and you get home half an hour late. What men were you sleeping with now?" He questioned but never let her answer.

He slapped her to the ground and bent down to the ground and talked carefully.

"I am going out of town for a while. I will be back next month. If I find out you told anyone, anything, you won't be killed but I will make sure as hell that you will live here till the day I can't hit you anymore. Got that?" He asked with so much venom in each word.

She nodded silently and stood as did her father. With a grunt her left, and for the first time in, what felt like forever, she was happy without her music in her ears.

**~~~~~~~13 13 13 13 13~~~~~~~**

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed:**

**Chishio chuudoku**  
><strong>Souls of the Blue Fire Phoenix<strong>  
><strong>AnimeLover1999<strong>  
><strong>Reddiamond29<strong>  
><strong>Ryuku Ride<strong>  
><strong>windwolf1988<strong>

**~Ok I hope you guys liked this. I want at least eighteen reviews before I continue into another chapter. Cuz I'm mean. Thank you. Rate and Review Please.~**


	4. The Cause and Effect

**Me: Ok. Let's get this straite people I do not Like Tamaki in that matter.**

**Tamaki: *Corner of Woe***

**Me: And you stay there Souh!**

**Mitsukini: Then who do you like Gothic-chan**

**Me: That my dear is the million dollar question. And no one shall know.**

**Mitsukini: But why?**

**Takashi: Ah**

**Me: Ah well cuz I don't want you guys to know. *Looks around nervously***

**Twins: We want to know!**

**Tamaki: Get away from her you doplegangers!**

**Unknown Voice: On with the story~**

**Haruhi: Where does that keep coming from? *Looks around***

**Unknown Voice: I SAID ON WITH THE STORY!**

**~~~~~~~13 13 13 13 13~~~~~~~**

The next morning Tsuki walked in looking very pale, tired, and haggard. Yet a small smile on her face was seen. She would sway as she walked but still hadn't lost her footing. She listened to her Ipod all the way to her class. When she opened her door everyone stopped what they were doing and swivled their head to said girl. She stood there in her black pants, converse and hoody, the thing that was different, was the paleness, that seemed paler than normal, the dark circles under her eyes, her eyes were sunk in from malnutrition. She had a slight smile on her face. She had an arm wrapped around her stomach area like she usually did. Around her neck though, she held a razor on a chain, and it looked like it had blood on it, but no one ever asked.

She sat at her desk and was about to pull out her music sheet, she was working on last night, when a hand landed on her shoulder. She took one of her headphones out and looked up.

"Tsuki are you alright?" Kyouya asked.

"Yes. Why?" she asked innocently.

"Well your eyes are sunken in, and your paler than usual." Kyouya said

"A-ah well I'm fine Ootori-san." she said and quickly walked around him and to her seat to start the day.

"You are not fine Hime." Tamaki stated firmly. One of his few serious states.

She was saved as the bell rang and the teacher walking in. The day passed as she avoided the boys and Haruhi. They all tried in vain to catch up with her, Mitsukini tried the hardest, bouncing through the halls like a rabbit, he would catch sight of her and then loose her. She sat in her tree up on the second lowest branch with her lunch balancing in her lap and ipod playing in her ears. She was in complete bliss.

The host club was walking around outside when they heard a thud, they looked over to a tree that was close by and under it, there laid the small girl, eyes closed hair splayed across the ground, yet again there was a small smiling peeking through her lips. Mitsukini was the first one there once he realized who it was. He pick up the small girl in his arms and stared down at her. He could see her ribs through the hoody that was zipped open. He was worried for this girl but that didnt stop the blush from forming across his face, it was her scent that smelled like rain inthe morning with a hint of roses. No one noticed the blush but Haruhi and his Cousin, Takashi. What drew him to this girl was beyond him but he couldn't help but smile when he thought of her or saw her. His heart would pick up when he talked to her, Anything made him think of the girl that smaller than him. It amazed him but it didnt matter to him.

He carried her to his limo where everyone piled in to go to the hospital, to see what happened.

"What do you think Mommy?" Tamaki asked as he looked down at the unconcious girl.

"Well _Daddy, _I won't know until we get to the hospital i will know. It looks like lack of eating, sleeping, and signs of abuse." He said in a solomn voice.

The conversation died from there on. The ride to the Hospital was tense at the very least. She never woke and at the slightest stir everyone was alert. After what seemed like forever they arrived at the hospital.

Kyouya walked up to the counter and talked in a low voice to the nurse, her eyes widened but she nodded and talked into an intercom. A few minutes later nurses and a doctor rushed out with a gurney, put her on it and rolled her away swiftly leaving the Host club in the waiting room. They paced and paced, argueing under pressure. They rarely went out to get food. They didn't want to wait to see, they wanted to go in now but knew it was futile.

"Mr. Ootori. We can't contact her father and she has no other realatives that will take her.. What do you want us to do?" the nurse at the desked inquired.

"You can't find any family?" he asked

"No we found family members but none that wanted to take her in, and we can't find her mother." She said

"That's so sad. I wonder why none of her family wanted her." Haruhi mused.

For once Tamaki said nothing, his bangs covered his eyes that were serious. He knew what it was like, with some but all of her family? She must have been lonely.

"Just send the bill to me and I will pay for it." Kyouya said writing something in his black book of doom.

"She just went into surgery, apperently her apendix is about to burst, thankfully she came in when she did, It would have been bad if it exploded in the state she is in though. You don't see many of these cases anymore but when you do it makes you thank the way you were raised." The nurse mused out loud.

The hosts nodded along with this theory. It made them think as to what this girl had went through with this man, or if it was even her father that did it. Maybe a boyfriend? An Uncle? Boss? Who knows who it could be, but they all knew one thing. It had to be stopped.

"Mr. Ootori and friends?" A doctor came out and was wiping his hands off.

"Yes?"

"She has recovered, but before you go in, we need to talk about her condition." He said

"What is her condition doctor?" Kyouya asked

"Well..."

**~~~~~~~13 13 13 13 13~~~~~~~**

Thank you to all the people who reviewed

**IMAxENIGMAx**  
><strong>AnimeLover1999<strong>  
><strong>Tama-chan<strong>  
><strong>kitty13492<strong>  
><strong>Reddiamond29<strong>  
><strong>-Anonymous-<strong>  
><strong>Throughfrozenroses<strong>  
><strong>windwolf1988<strong>

**~Cliffhanger! Ok I hope you guys liked this. I want at least twenty-eight reviews before I continue into another chapter. Cuz I'm mean. Thank you. Rate and Review Please.~**


	5. Author's Note

**Author Note!**

Alright guys while I am waiting for your ever lovely reviews that will lead me to writing the next chapter I thought I should tell you Tsuki Shi Now has a facebook. If you would want to add her as a friend she wouuld be greatful. As she is greatful to one of my friends for creating it for her.

On another note. I am deleting the story. I feel that this is a waste of time. JUST KIDDING! I actually have thought ahead a few chapters as to what is going to happen. But if you would please Review more than the required amoount I would be deeply thankful and be glad to update. Show this to friends, family, anyone who you think would like this story. I would love it if you did. I am thankful for all my fans, even the ghost fans, the ones who dont review or anything. I love that you guys keep up the story. If you would to please check out my other story Mysterious Love. If not, thats ok.

Thank you my readers.

Until then,

GothicLover13


	6. The Hospital and The Surprise

**Me: Thank you all! I have finally updated.**

**Tamaki: My poor defensless daughter.**

**Haruhi: Again she is in your class.**

**Tamaki: *Corner of Woe***

**Me: Moron. Aaaaanyway. Again guys, Tsuki does have a facebook. Show your love and add her. My friend made that for her. **

**Tsuki: O-oh well they don't have to**

**Me: SHOW THE LOVE!**

**Tsuki: *Sweat drop***

**Me and Unknown Voice: On with the story~**

**~~~~~~~13 13 13 13 13~~~~~~~**

"Well... You see she has past trauma along with this. It seems she has lacerations on her wrists and ankles and some marks on her back that we have removed glass, whip tails, among other things, there are words carved into her side and back that are in Japanese and what looks like, Latin. it looks like she hasn't eaten in days which is why she passed out along with sleep deprivation." He said but looked as if he was holding something back.

"What is it doctor?" Haruhi asked. The doctor looked at all of them before finally sighing and rubbing his forehead.

"I-it seems she did some damage on herself as well. There was old and new scars running across her wrist. Instead of going up she went across which mean she wasn't trying to commit suicide. To my knowledge anyway, but whoever did this is, well a sadist and will not stop until she is broken or is dead." He said not looking anyone in the eyes.

No one said a word. They were all in shock from what they had been told. Who could have done that to this poor girl? Most money was on the father, but there was always that sinking feeling that it could be anyone close to her. Though not many people were considering she usually kept to herself and no family member wanted anything to do with her.

The doctor walked them into a room, where they clearly saw the girl. She was asleep her lips were slightly parted and again she looked so peaceful. An IV was stuck in her arm and the machine was beeping along with her heartbeats.

"Where is she?" A voice shouted.

"Mister! You can't go in there!" A nurse shouted.

A man ran in, he was muscled but not very at the same time, he stood and just 6' foot. And few inches shorter than Takashi. He had blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, which seemed to be on fire right now.

"Boss I found her!" He called out and not a few minutes later a man with salt and pepper hair walked in with dark green eyes. He was a few inches shorter than the other man.

Yet another man walked in, he was the shortest of the other men, he looked the nerdish type, He was muscled of course but he wore the nerd glasses, the satchel with a computer most likely in there. He has brown hair with brown eyes. He held a book against him and looked at the girl with wide eyes. They all did.

"Who are you?" Tamaki asked the men.

"They are detectives." Kyouya stated simply.

"Oh, so you're here to ask Tsu-chan who did this?" Mitsukini asked the men.

"Well we should have actually thought of that. But no. We heard she was hurt and came here to check on her." The blonde said.

"What is your business with Tsuki?" Kyouya asked

"She's our partner." The one with brown hair stated.

The room went silent.

"She's been working with us for a year now. We never knew she was abused though." Said the blonde

The Host club noted that the boss had not spoken yet, he was staring at her with a sad expression. He must have been like a father figure to her.

"Well Hikaru, Kaoru I called your mother and it seems she will be staying with you for a while." Kyouya said

They nodded their head and looked back at the sleeping girl. The doctor came in a while later saying that she could leave. The men that claimed she worked with never left. WHen she finally woke up she noted that Mitsukini was asleep in a chair next to the bed. The monitor next to her beeped faster until she pulled her eyes away and looked confusingly at the monitor. She then looked around the room and saw Kyouya just looked at her, Tamaki ran into her room with everyone else right behind him.

"Boss, Will, Akito what are you guys doing here?" She asked

"We heard what happened and had to come see you." said Boss

"What is his real name?" the twins murmered

"Leonardo." He said and the twins paled at being heard.

"O-oh, well I'm alright so no need to worry." She said tooking out the window blushing.

"No Need To Worry? Are you serious? You are in the hospital! Who did this to you? Why didn't you tell us?" The one called Will yelled at her.

The heart monitor never went any faster. She looked at him calmly and took a breath.

"It wasn't necessary and you never asked." she said shrugging

He looked like he was about to blow his casket but the doctor came in with the forms to fill out.

The way to the mansion was quiet and tense, no one knew what to say, no one knew what to do. She looked fragile and pale, but what they didn't know was she was strong and could kill on sight with just her hands. What they didn't know was that her team had never heard her stutter.

When they opened the door a woman was standing there, she had short red hair and ember/green eyes like the twins.

"Boys where is this girl we are ta-" she stopped in mid sentence when she saw me.

"Mom?" Tsuki yelled. At that moment she fainted

**~~~~~~~13 13 13 13 13~~~~~~~**

Thank you to all the people who reviewed, All love goes to you.

**~ Cliffy! Ok I hope you guys liked this. I want at least thirty-five reviews before I continue into another chapter. Someone sent me that I should bring it down to that number. But that means I will want more on the next chapter. Thank you. Rate and Review Please.~**


	7. Awake and Alert

**Tsuki: Your a jerk.**

**Me: Shut up, I didn't have the internet.**

**Tsuki: Excuses, Excuses. *Shakes her head***

**Me: What about you, miss no fan friends.**

**Tsuki: *corner of woe***

**Mitsukini: Your a meany Gothic-chan!**

**Tsuki: *Blush* A-arigato**

**Me: *Sniffle* I feel so lonely!**

**Tamaki: Aww *Swings me around***

**Me: Get away! *Shoves Tamaki***

**Tamaki: *corner of woe***

**Me: On with the Story! *chuckles***

**~~~~~~~13 13 13 13 13~~~~~~~**

When the girl came to she was in a large room, it was a living room though, you could tell by the large t.v, the couches around the room, and the coffee table right in front of her. Her training told her to calmly take out her knives that she had hidden everywhere but didn't want the risk of hurting any innocent people, or freaking them out. She swayed slightly as she reached her feet, nothing broken, not even sore. She walked stealthly to what seemed like a door that voices could be heard.

**+3rd Person+**

Mrs. Hitachiin sat down with a sigh in her expesive suit. The kids followed her footsteps and sat as well. She didn't think this day would come, but in the back of her mind she kind of wished it would have.

"Mom, what's-" Hikaru started

"Going on?" Kaoru finished.

"A long time ago when I went flying around, your father and I were having problems and were at a trial seperation, and well while I was gone I met a man that swept me off my feet. I had been stationed in the town for a year, we had been dating a while and then I became pregnant with Tsuki. Well my stay was prolonged for 7 more years. At one point though I came back because I had a meeting with your father well in that one night I felt like I always did when I was around him, I was happy, and well that's when my boys were concieved. I was pregant when I went back to the town and stayed the rest of the time raising my daughter. That man got mad and hit me when I told him what happened, he wouldn't stop. I sent you boys to the mansion when you were born, as much as I hated it. I couldn't let you be in that house with that man. I couldn't take Tsuki away be cause she was both our child, so at the age of 7 my time was up and he threatened that if I tried to take her, he would kill both of us. I left with a note and a locket on her pillow. I haven't seen her since." Yuzuha said with a mourning voice.

She put her head in her hands and wept silently. Everyone was trying to wrap their hands around the fact that this has happened. A crash sounded through their room and at that instant everyone was at their feet, running to the source of the crash. What they found was a Tsuki sitting on the floor with a bloody hand and a broken flower vase next to her.

"Is that why you left, not because you didn't love me? Then why the hell didn't you take me with? You had the body guards! Do you know what I have been through? Abuse every fucking day, on the brink of death more than once. All because you left, he hated me because I was the mistake that slowed his happy life down, that made you leave. Do you know what that did to me the day I found out you left? I was broken _Mom._" she said with sarcasm in her voice, not one time had anyone seen her like this.

"Did you know I have a job, I risk my life every day, and at my job as well." she laughed without humor.

She stood up and finally looked at her in the eyes. Her eyes were haunted, but she had a dark mocking look in their too.

"I had training in knives and some guns, not alot but enough. And even though I know the knowelege that I do I could never use it against that man, as much as I hated him he was my father. He takes most of my money for booze and drugs." She said and stepped back a few feet.

"But most of all, why did you not try to keep in contact, a note, a phone call, hell anything would have worked! It's not like I would have asked you to take me away, they are the only ones who know and you were the ones to tell them. I couldn't any childhood. Did you know his side of the family hates me? I didn't know about your side. No one wanted to take me in when, they all hated me with alll fibers of their beings, because I made that man upset. Can you believe that?_ I _made_ him _UPSET!" She laughed without humor once again, punching a hole through the was next to her.

No one said a word, not wanting to set the girl off anymore. They were surprised she even said this much. Who knows what else she has been hiding? They never knew what this girl was going through. She leaned against the wall and stared at all of them, realizing what she told them, she went back into silent mode.

"I'm-" Yazuha started but was cut off.

"Don't say it. I don't care anymore, it happened, you can't change the way I am. My co-workers would be thanking you right now. I solved many of the unsolvable." SHe spoke lowely and looked the other way.

"I need to look at your hand." Kyouya stated.

The girl looked reluctant but gave in. As he worked on her hand, her phone began to ring:

'Day-o, me say Day-o  
>Daylight come and we don't wanna go home.<br>Yes-oh, we losin' control  
>Turn the lights low 'cause we about to get blown.'<p>

Was heard through the house, it was Akito's favorite song and ringtone.

"This better be good Akito." she said putting the phone on speaker phone.

"Well Miss Bossy, it is, there has been a murder close to you. A girl from Ouran was murdered. It is the same guy. Pick you up in 5 at the Hitachiin household." he said an hung up.

_An Ouran girl was murdered...who was next?_

**~~~~~~~13 13 13 13 13~~~~~~**

**Ok I hope you guys liked this. Alright guys, a reviewer made a good point, i'm not asking for a certain amount of reviews to update, I will update it at least once a week, I do ask that you keep reviewing though, I do love what you guys have to say. DO NOT FORGET TO ADD TSUKI ON FACEBOOK! She is under Tsuki Shi, red hair blue eyed anime girl. Thank you. Rate and Review Please.~**


	8. Bullets and Fingerprints

**~~~~~~~13 13 13 13 13~~~~~~~**

"S-someone was murdered from our school?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"Yes." I said in a deadpanned voice.

When the call ended everyone was freaking out, though I would have to if I wouldn't have to deal with this alot. To me it was a second nature. It was really quite sad, I could take down any man, woman or mutant that came in contact with me, except my father. Why you may ask? I have no idea, but i think it's about time i got even with that bastard and the bloody family.

"Tsuki-chan?" Mitsukini asked me

"H-hai." I said

"How long ave you been doing this?" He asked.

"Since the first day I moved here. I had to get a job and I have been studying this for a while, I never really had a life out side of work and home and it seemed interesting to me." I said shrugging.

"But what-" Hikaru started

"Do you-" Koaru finished

"Do exactly?" they asked together, standing as far away from me as possible.

"I'm the forensics specialist and the Criminal profiler. I has my own office." She said with a goofy smile.

"Tsuki-Chan! Come on! We need you at the sight." a yell sounded through the house.

"Alright, I'll be right there. Hey do someone bring my-" I started to ask but was cut off by a white coat thrown in my face.

"Thank you!" I shouted and throwing it on.

"Alright, well guys I have work. You have my cell number if you need me." I said and smiled walking away.

"Wait! Can we go with?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"If you guys are quiet and don't mind my music, I don't see why not..." I said thoughtfully.

**+Time Skip X 3rd Person+**

We walked through the halls of the giant building with the Host Club, minus Haruhi, with visitor badges. When they stopped in front of a heavy metal door and when it opened they saw a pristine room with a bunch of different machines, computers, fridges, and among other things, there was a clear sliding door that goes into another room, that had a computer in there, a cot with a pillow and blanket, two couches, a chemical shower, a small fridge, and a major music system. There was another door from the first room that had a window to see in there as well, it had a machine that later she told them was ballistics, or gun bullets.

"Alright you guys, go through the first clear door and sit on the couches, I'll see what I can scam for you guys." She said smiling at them.

She walked with them into the room and look through her cds, until she came across one she made. She put it in the monster system and turned the volume up. It wasn't as loud as it would have been normally but she figured the Host Club couldn't handle it. The Ballad of Mona Lisa by P!ATD, blasted out through the speakers she had placed all over the room. She would hum along with the song as she glided through the rooms turning everything on, occasionally stopping to talk to her beloved machines.

A few moments later her boss walked into the room and glared at the speaker, she rolled her eyes and turned it down with her clicker.

"Yes boss man?" She asked

"I need ballistics done on these bullets." He said handing her 3 different small containers.

"No problem, can you do me a favor?" She asked looking at his empty hands.

"Will is coming down with your Mountain Dew and something for your...friends to do." He said.

"Did I ever tell you, you were my favorite?" She asked him

"Yes, but it's always nice hearing it." He said pecking her on the cheek and departing.

She walked into the room with the windows with a skip in her step and put on safety glasses. She studied the bullets a moment before nodding to herself, going to the shelf and looking through it for a moment.

The people she left in the other room were watching her through the window in the room they were in. They watched in silent awe as she stood behind the gun and fired one bullet into the machine, she stopped, retrieved the bullet, put it in a container, put that on a desk, grabbed another gun, and did the whole process again. Once she was almost done someone tapped her on the shoulder, when she turned there was will with his arm full of goodies.

"Thanks Will, Put the Mt. Dew on the desk and please go give the goodies to the boys." She said not looking up from her chart.

"Alright Tsuki-chan, and I need you to work your magic on this fingerprint." He said sheepishly.

"Gotcha, I'll do that once I am done with this." she said loading the gun again, "Just go wait with the guys, and so help me God, if you tell them something I would be mad for, I am not afraid to go to jail once again. Do you understand me Will?" She asked him, finally looking him in the eyes.

"You've never been to jail." He said wearily.

She just stared at him and when he hurried out, she knew he believed her. She had never been to jail, but that doesn't mean he knows that. She smiled to herself when she finally got the answers that was needed. She headed out into the first room she saw Will with the boys laughing and joking.

She got to work on the finger print, waiting for the little 'ding' that would tell her it was done. She leaned back in her chair, drank her Mountain Dew, and relaxed.

"Tsuki, do you have those ballistics done?" A voice asked behind her.

"Yes boss, I am just working on the fingerprint, it has 8 of 12 points of Identification so it will be close family if anything. Now the bullets are a 9 mm, all from the same gun all except one, so there must be two killers here." She said professionally, showing him on the computer screen the pictures of the bullets and their gun takes.

*Ding*

"Great timing on that." She murmurered to herself.

She looked at the screen and froze visably.

"No fucking way." She said looking at the screen.

On the screen it showed the picture of the man that supposedly killed the girl, it was...

**~~~~~~~13 13 13 13 13~~~~~~~**

**~ Ohh Cliffy. I do ask that you review, I do love what you guys have to say. DO NOT FORGET TO ADD TSUKI ON FACEBOOK! She is under Tsuki Shi, red hair blue eyed anime girl. Thank you. Rate and Review Please.~**


	9. Smoking and Substance

**Tsuki: So many people thought it was my dad -.-'**

**Me: Well so you blame them?**

**Tsuki: Well...was it him?**

**Me: ... I can't tell you that. You'll just have to read**

**Tsuki: So what actually did happen to Kyouya?**

**Me: Oh nothing, he was just gone on a little trip.**

***Troops swarm in, Kyouya walks in looking disheveled***

**Kyouya: No, she locked me in a closet without my notebook.**

**Me: It is evil!**

**Kyouya: Your over reacting *Sweatdrop***

**Unknown Voice: On with the story~**

**~~~~~~~13 13 13 13 13~~~~~~~**

It was my father. There in black and white was the man that raised me, that beat me to a bloody pulp, who did all that damage to me. And he left for the month. Maybe he knew. But how did he do it if he was gone? He was an only male sibling of 6 children and it clearly showed that it was male from the sweat. He was sweating when he killed her, the bastard. I don't think his father, I refused to call him my grandfather, of 81 years could do it, the man smoked like a chimney for 65 years, ya since he was 16. I doubt he would be doing anything. He had no siblings and neither did his bitch of a wife.

Lets just say neither of them liked me for no reason what-so-ever. That was fine with me, my aunts and uncles weren't on the best terms with me, something's happened that I'm not comfortable with saying. I blew the hair out of my face and stared at the computer screen.

"Well, I didn't see that coming." Boss said.

"Eh, not really. It was bound to happen some day." I said shrugging.

I reached into my skeleton bag and pulled out smokes (I do not condone smoking!) and lit it up. I inhaled and exhaled a cloud of smoke. Sweet, sweet God did I need that.

"You know I don't like when you smoke" He said looking down at me and reaching for it.

I stepped out of his way and took another puff.

"At least it's not drinking." I said shrugging.

"Tsuki-Chan, you smoke?" A child like voice said behind me

"Only when I need to, Mitsukini." I said blowing out another smoke.

I heard steps coming up behind me.

"Try and grab my smoke, and die, dammit." I almost growled.

They stopped immediately and when I turned to look it was the twins.

"I don't smoke a lot, so when I do, do not, and I repeat DO NOT TAKE IT AWAY!" I roared

They stepped back and nodded quickly.

"Now, call his side of the family, it's probably going to be his closest relative, which is going to be his sister and brother-in-law, which knowing my father would be his youngest sister, Yumiko and her husband Aikido. Bastard people. Anyway it means you could easily get them to talk. Just tell them you need to take a drug test and they will crack like a nut. The man, my father, will be hiding close to the younger sibling, with his kind of thinking, he will be hiding in either the basement or the attic." I said and yet again took another puff.

"Now since there was two gunman I suggest looking at a close friend of the man's, maybe a drinking buddy, or someone he's known for a while." I said and again another puff.

The boss nodded and Will tried to pounce on me and get my cigarette.

"I swear that all that is holy, Will, I will murder you." I said

He tried again. I placed the cigarette in my mouth, grabbed Will's arm and flipped him over with all my strength. He landed on the floor with a thud and a groan was heard throughout the room.

"If you get blood or flesh on my machines or floors, you are cleaning it up till you can't see it with black light. Understand?" I asked him

He nodded as he held his head.

"Tsuki-Chan, don't hurt him to much." Boss said

"Boss." Will said smiling and I swear you could almost see a tail wagging.

"I need him to be working with at least half his brain cells, and that won't work if you keep making him bleed to a bloody pulp." he said chuckling and patting my head.

Will went into a corner of my lab and started to make mushrooms.

"Will! Do not make mushrooms in my lab! How many times do I have to bloody tell you that?" I questioned

"Tsuki, I have some substance I need you to check." Hiro, the medical examiner, said walking in the room.

"Alright Hiro-kun." I said and pointed to a place next to my computer.

"Now what have I told you about calling me that. It's Hiro, my dear." He said with a bright smile.

"Fine fine." I said taking my last puff.

"Tsuki, your going to end up on my table if you keep smoking." Hiro reprimanded.

"At least it's not underage, it was but not anymore." I mumbled.

I turned and walked to my computers to work on the substance. It would be a long day.

**~~~~~~~13 13 13 13 13~~~~~~~**

**~ Ohh Cliffy. I do ask that you review, I do love what you guys have to say. DO NOT FORGET TO ADD TSUKI ON FACEBOOK! She is under Tsuki Shi, red hair blue eyed anime girl. Thank you. Rate and Review Please.~**


	10. Late Nights and Early Mornings

**Tsuki: you are a JERK!**

**Me: I am sorry, I have had so much homework it is not even funny. -Bows-**

**Tsuki: Excuses excuses**

**Me: You know what? I don't have to finish this story and leave you hanging.**

**Tsuki: You wouldn't!**

**Me: Watch me. That means no more TsuKini moments.**

**Tsuki: B-but you would have others after you**

**Me: I could blame it on you fully, plus they don't know where I live, now be nice.**

**Tsuki: O-on with the S-story~**

**~~~~~~~13 13 13 13 13~~~~~~~**

**Xx3rd personxX**

The Host Club was gone, and Tsuki had stayed there all night. She had fallen asleep on her cot with her hair sprawled around her, shirt was showing her scared stomach and the words on her sides, but not her back, her pants were hanging low on her hips, and a pantleg was up to her thigh. Music was playing and machines were working in overdrive. The computers had not come up with the substance.

At the Hitachiin household the twins were peacefully asleep when a cell phine ringtone could be heard through the quiet room.

"Hikaru, it's your turn, it sounds like Tono." His twin said in a dozing state.

"No it's your turn Kaoru." The other twin said.

After a few moments, there was a sigh and russeling. Someone flipped open the phone.

"Where is my precious daughter?" Their 'tono' yelled into the phone.

"*Sigh* Which one Tono?" They both asked Knowing he was talking about their new-found sister, or Haruhi

"Well Haruhi of course because isn't Tsuki-chan with you?" He asked

"No, She never came home from work that I know of..." Hikaru thought and looked at his brother, who just shrugged.

"What?" Came the over active blondes reply.

He went on and on about his daughters being gone. Until everyone in the Host Club sighed. Yes the whole group was in on the call.

"Tono, why don't you just call Haruhi's cell?" The twins asked. That shut the king up.

He dialed the phone while everyone was on the line. The phone rang for a few moments when a tired voice picked up.

"Yes Tamaki?" She asked stiffling a yawn.

"My lovely daughter! Where are you? No one answered your home phone!" He shouted making every move their ears away from the phone.

"Ah gomen, my dad took the phone off the hook so he could sleep." She said sitting up in the bed fully now.

"Hurry and get dressed we will be over shortly to go see your sister." He said

"But she is working. Well probably sleeping by now..." She said thoughtfully.

"How did you know that Haru-chan?" A child like voice asked

"I was texting her till I fell asleep." She said simply.

After that they got off the phone, they all had gotten dressed and waited for Kyouya's limo to come around and pick them up. When it did come they all piled in the limo and headed out. The ride wasn't as long as they thought, maybe 45 minutes. WHen they got there a woman at the front desk stood there and gawked. When someone cleared their throat, she snapped out of it and smiled innocently. She was maybe early to mid twenties, brown hair and blue eyes a white button down with buttons that somehow got unbuttoned, showing a little to much cleavage and a small skirt in which you could see the bottom of her butt. She twirled her hair between her slender fingers, she popped her gum and smiled wickedly.

"What can i do for you guys?" She asked

"Yes we are looking for Tsuki Shi." Kyouya said before Tamaki could say anything.

They girl looked crestfallen. It was clear that she hated the smaller girl.

"W-what do you need her for?" She questioned with an irk mark clear on her forehead.

"Friends." Takashi said.

Everyone looked at him strangely but nodded. The girl huffed and gave them all passes and told them where to go. They went on their way to the elevator but found the team that had been with her. The boss, Will, and Akito.

"Going down?" The one, Akito asked.

They nodded their head and went down to level 7. The base of the floor was lever 12, ground floor. The wait was excrutiating to the club waiting to see the girl. When they finally got there, they opened the metal door to hear music blasting. They walked into the room and walked around until they walked over to the windows, It was Mitsukini, Haruhi, and Kyouya that had found her window, the one with her cot. her back was to them as she changed. She had black tripp skinny jeans, and just now you could see a black lace bra but as they stared in shock, they saw words scawled down her back along with many many scars on her back, in another language unlike the one on her side. They saw as she slid on a black tight fitting black shirt and a white lab coat over. She put no shoes on and her purple hair was put up in a high ponytail.

When she finally turned and saw the guys, and girl, she blushed profusly. She walked out and smiled slightly.

"G-gomen." SHe said quietly

"T-tsuki-chan, w-what was that on y-yoour back?" Mitsukini asked blushing more than the others.

"Nothing." She snapped.

She turrned and went to her machines to see if they had any data. Not yet. She felt bad for snapping at the boy she liked but she was very...sensitive when it came to that subject. She knew she like that boy but she knewhe couldn't know. It would just end badly for her. She could honestly say she loved this boy but she didn't think he loved her as well. She shook her head sadly and got to work. The club walked around played video games, or just found something to entertain them. Haruhi was the one next to her with the team, Tsuki was showing Haruhi things worked.

That's when she got the phone call...

**~~~~~~~13 13 13 13 13~~~~~~~**

**~ Ohh Cliffy. I do ask that you review, I do love what you guys have to say. DO NOT FORGET TO ADD TSUKI ON FACEBOOK! She is under Tsuki Shi, red hair blue eyed anime girl. Thank you. Rate and Review Please.~**


	11. Calls and Interrogations

**Tsuki: That was quicker than usual...**

**Me: Shuttup**

**Mitsukini: Gothic-chan are you ever gonna tell us who you like**

**Me: NO! *Clears throat* I mean that's not a good idea.**

**Tsuki and Mitsukini: Why not?**

**Me: Awe so cute.**

**Random voice: On with the Story~**

**Tsuki: B-but**

**Random voice and Me: ON WITH THE STORY~!**

**~~~~~~~13 13 13 13 13~~~~~~~**

**Xx3rd personxX**

_That's when she got the call..._

She hesitently picked up the phone and sqeaked out a hello.

"Hello darling daughter, How are you? Are you well?" A malice filled voice asked

"I'm well thank you for asking, how are you? When are you coming home?" She asked more steadily and innocent like.

She quickly went to the computer and set in the number to track the phone call.

"Oh don't play those silly games with me. You know full well what has haooened and that I am not coming home ever. I'm sure the cops tell you."

She wasn't about to tell him that she had anything to do with it, not before she saw him behind bars at least.

"Well, father, why did you call then?" she questioned, her voice filled witth curiosity.

"I just wanted to let my _favorite_ daughter know that she should be scared for the fact that i can't be incarserated, I will find you and take you away with me and make sure you will be forever in my power." He laughed terrifyingly.

She shivered at the sound.

"Why do you have an obssion with having me in your power? Haven't you done that long enough? With all you've done why are you still fixated at me being the way I am?" She asked in a calm voice

"That is simple my dear, You. Never. Broke. I have to brake you and make sure you never have the guts to go against me, you will be submissive and will be my slave." He said and hung up on her.

She was shaking slightly when she was looking where her father might be hiding. She had her eyes closed but slowly opened then saw the unthinkable. He was here, you have to understand this was like a suburb area, only people with permission could get close to this place but he was right next to the building. She started hyperventlating (?), and fell to her knees. The boss walked up and pulled out his phone quickly, letting security know to take him in custody. Mitsukini had sat on his hunches and hugged the girl tightly, she never cried though.

She hugged the boy back and took in his sweet smell but under that was the smell of something that smelled even more amazing Axe (I love the smell of that stuff it is addictive (: ). Oddly she fit right in his arms perfectly, and she loved every minute of that hug. She was picturing him kiss her when a phone rang. She shook her head of the thoughts that brought a blush to her cheeks, hoping that no one saw, she followed her boss out the door as he talked on the phone to watch through onesided glass, she wanted to go into the interigation room but kknew she had to wait to give the signal.

The Host Club was watching her intently waiting for a point that she was actually be normal and break down for once, but when she finally went into the room with her father they knew it wouldn't happen for a while.

"I didn't know you worked here, but then again I don't really care where you work as long as you have beer or any alcohol in the fridge." The man said leaning back in his chair.

"How many people have you killed?" She asked looking emotionless.

"I can't tell you that. They could convic me on higher charges."

"So you admit that you killed the girl. Why?"

"Don't you know? She had your same eye color, she reminded me of you. I had to kill her." He stated calmly.

"Then why not just kill me? I mean if you kill look alikes why not just kill me instead?" she asked.

"Like I said, I want you alive. Do you want to hear how she screamed for her mother? She called for her father as well, but that was after I ra- of nevermind that last part." He said

"Rape her. You raped her. How did you feel with yourself afterwards? Did you feel like you were going to puke? Were you disgusted with yourself? I mean she was what? 15?" She questioned

He hands hit the table making everyone but her, boss, and her father flinch.

"No it felt good, and the little whore liked it." He said smiling

"Unlike the other 13 people i'm guessing, I mean raping and murdering 14 girls, doesn't that sound a bit cliched?" She asked casually leaning back in her chair.

"Ha! Please try doubling that, and it isn't cliched, it makes it harder to track the person down with a lot of people doing the same thing. 13 she says more like 22 girls...Oh shit!" He said clamping a hand over his mouth. Like that would do anything.

She only smiled and nodded to the window, though they couldn't see anything but their reflections. That's when he got mad.

"Do your little friends know? Do they know that you have tried to commit suicide 5 times? That you have cuts all over your body? Scars? Words? Whip marks? Do they know that you hate yourself with every fiber of your being? I bet they don't. I bet they would hate you!" He said as the officer came in and put him in cuffs, taking him down to the cells to see what to do with him next.

She walked out of the room and was soon enveloped but someone in a bone crunching hug. She looked up and saw blonde hair and a flash of honey brown eyes. Mitsukini pecked her forehead and stepped away as everyone took turns giving her a hug, save for Takashi and Kyouya but Kyouya did pat her head as did Talashi and offered a small smile.

The think was though, when she looked down to make sure no one saw her blush as she thought about the kiss on the forehead she saw,

Blood...

**~~~~~~~13 13 13 13 13~~~~~~~**

**~ Ohh Cliffy. I do ask that you review, I do love what you guys have to say. DO NOT FORGET TO ADD TSUKI ON FACEBOOK! She is under Tsuki Shi, red hair blue eyed anime girl. Thank you. Rate and Review Please.~**


	12. Blood and Razors

**Me: I am so sorry guys, I had brain blockage and school and some other things going on :(**

**Tsuki: Her friend died and she knew him since she was 3, it would have been 14 years in a small bit ago.**

**Me: But I shall update more :) Im better I promise, as good as it gets. But I shall prevail.**

**Hunny: Are you sure gothic-chan?**

**Me: yes Hunny-senpai, anyway I was told to give Hikaru a hug by two people. *Hugs Hikaru***

**Hikaru: T-thanks.**

**Kaoru: No fair! I want to be the only one to hug you Hikaru! *Hugs Hikaru lovingly***

**Hikaru: Oh Kaoru, you can hug me anytime you want. With or without clothes. *Winks and hugs Kaoru back***

**Me: On with the story~ Seriously guys... *Shakes Head***

**+Tsuki+**

I never realized a man could go into an interrigation room without being patted down. I looked down and saw the blood seeping through my white shirt, I think at this point I was in shock. I couldn't feel anything, I refused to feel anything, and the would around my heart was slowly getting bigger. Why wasn't I passing out now? What wasn't anyone doing anything? I looked up and saw everyone starring in shock, Mitsukini was the first to act though because he swept me up in his arms gently. He was saying something but I couldn't hear anything but a low buzzing noise. Second by second he looked more and more aggitated.

The pain, it was coming back, I could feel it. Soon it was to much for even to much for me to take. I passed out.

**+3rd Person+**

They saw the small girl go limp in the boy's arms and started to get freaked out more. They rushed her to Hiro's lab and set her on the cold slab.

"Ah my dear I knew you wouldn end up on my slab, but not this way." He said sadly and shooed the other's out.

He did little work with the living, only worked on the dead but he knew he would do anything for the small girl.

On the other side of the wall, the small boy paced back and forth, trying with all his might to keep calm but knew it was in vain. He knew the others were scarred as well, they knew she shouldn't have to go through this...again. I mean this is the second time they had seen her close to death.

Hiro had cut open the shirt and saw what she had hid from everyone, all scars running across her torso, ever across her breasts, from what he could see beyond the lacey bra. His breath hitched as he saw the many wounds across the little girls body, he could see her looking up at him with her smile saying "Oh they are nothing, just something that happened to me."

He got to work quickly not sparing anytime. He had cleaned the wound and tried to patch it up. He was shaking badly after the patching, he never knew, he knew alot about her, but this was...this was scary.

He walked out of the room and dried off his hands to the awaiting people right outside. The all perked up at the sight of the man.

"Well she is still unconscious. It was a bad stab but I finally got it to close up. But the thing is...she has years of abuse, terrible terrible abuse. I don't know why and I don't care to know. I am glad she is here now." He said and moved closer to the group of friends, "She does not need this, but if you guys ever hurt her, Leonard, will and Akito will not be the only ones coming up to you with guns." He threatened...well promised.

The guys gulped but Haruhi smiled and nodded her head.

"What's going on?" A small voice asked from behind the medical examiner.

"Tsuki!" Mitsukini yelled and swept her up in a bone crushing hug, not noticing that she was only in a black lacy bra.

"M-mitsukini. Can't. Breathe." she gasped out.

He quickly put down the small girl and when she swayed he wrapped an arm around her. Someone coughed and Tsuki looked up to see blushing faces from all the guys and Haruhi trying to surpress giggles. She looked curiously before looking down to see what she was wearing. She blushed profusly before a shirt landed on her shoulder. Looking up she saw her boss with one of her extra shirts. She smiled thankfully and slipped it on, knowing full well that everyone was staring at the scars. When the shirt was pulled over she was pulled into a hug from the others, but got a pat on the head from Takashi and Kyouya.

"Tsuki, you know what I have to say now." Leonardo (Boss) said.

"No! But, but Boss! I don't want to!" She whined very cutely.

"Yup...Time off." He said with a serious look on his face.

"Dun. Dun. Dun." Will said dramatically.

Tsuki glared at him but went back to her cute pouting face to her boss, hoping that would change his mind. It didn't.

"Not another word. You will not be going to school either. If you keep putting stress on yourself you will die an early death. You need to relax." He said and shoed us to the elevator, "Now I **will **be stopping by the Hitachiin manor."

"Alright fine." She grumbled and walked slowly with people around her.

As the door closed behind them, Hiro smiled and waved. He went back and cleaned up the mess. He saw her purse on the floor and before he could pick it up, he saw a small razor on the floor.

It still held blood on it.

He sighed and through it into the sink, he put the purse up to give to her later, and sat down in his chair.

He hoped, really hoped, that these people will keep her as happy as she is now.

He especially hoped the small boy would love her the way she should be.

Yes he knew the small boy's feelings.

But did the Small boy?


	13. Boredom and Almost Kisses

Days among days have passed and I was bored as crap. No School, No work, I can't even get out to walk around! I hate this. The Host Club comes by everyday to personally bug the crap out of me for no reason. The team had come to see me everyday as well, hell Leonardo didn't leave for 4 days. I have been stuck here a week. A murder happened and he had to go. I should have been in on that but noooooo! I couldn't. I was stabbed and that was it.

Sighing I flipped through the channels hoping something was on. After a few moments I saw what I was looking for and almost sqealed with joy.

Beyond belief: Fact or Fiction.

I used to watch this show all the time! It was awesome. I was terrible at guessing but they were still that much more amazing.

"Tsu-chan!" A voice shouted at me and suddenly I was laying on the couch with a body on top of me.

I Looked up in shock that Mitsukini was there. His leg was in between both of mine, his arms propped him up so he wasn't laying on me. He was so close and yet so far away. I had the sudden urge to pull him down and kiss him, to have his skin touch mine, to-

What is wrong with me?

I think being trapped in a house for a week straight has made my mind a little more insane than it already was.

He was staring at me intently though, like he knew what I was thinking. As seconds past it looked like he was getting closer and closer. I couldn't move. My whole body tingled with anticipation. He leaned down a little more, both our eyes fluttering closed, only milimeters apart, that is until the door slammed open to reveal the Host Club. I don't think they could see anything but his body ontop of mine, which since he seemed to tackle everyone was normal. We pulled away quickly, my face bright red like my hair and he looked impassive.

Cuz that makes me feel better..

He climbed off me and bounced away without a second or first glance, to his cousin. Was I really that easy to forget about? I shook my head and smiled at the girl with food in her hands, but I was missing my show... I quickly turned back to the tv, as the host was signing off.

Son of a mother biscut!

I sat there staring at the tv and then turned a glar to the Host Club. I hadn't seen that show in years.

"What's your problem?" Haruhi asked bluntly, plopping on the couch next to me.

"I missed my favorite show dammit!" I yelled.

"What have I said about that kind of language?" A new voice asked

"B-but it was my fact or fiction show!" I whinned

"Stop being a baby about it." Another voice said.

"Come over here and say that to my face, better yet, I will gladly pop these stitches to punch that pretty little face of yours." She snapped and got off the couch.

No one stopped the girl as she walked toward the man who said those cursed words. He hid behind his boss and frantically looked around the room for help, though none came. Will sped away from the girl as she came closer but really did not feel like going after him. It was to much work for her to deal with.

"Get back to the couch." Boss said

"No, forget it. I am going insane from lack of anything. All I do is sit here, sleep, watch tv, eat, and shower. I have to watch Jeapordy(?) to keep my mind stimulated. It doesn't work!" I said throwing my hands in the air, "just let me look at case files and I will be happy for the remaining week and a half." I pleaded.

Boss sighed and I knew it was giving in sigh.

"If you would have been my daughter, I think I would have been dead by now." He said shaking his head.

I smiled and hugged the older man anyway. I knew he loved me and saw me as his daughter either way. I loved him like the father I always wanted. I slowly made my way over to the couch and laid on it before looking at the food again. There wasn't much, just for one person and it was all hand made. My favorite.

Hours passed and slowly everyone was leaving, I guess tamaki was going with the third years and Kyouya the first. Something about their limo's breaking down. Now as they were at the door, Mitsukini walked over to me and gave me a hug, and immediatly I wanted more than a hug. I wanted a kiss. Something, but yet I knew it would not happen.

"Tsu-chan. Get some sleep." He said brightly.

I nodded and looked at him curiously, was he going to act like nothing ever happened between us? Was it that simple? Probably. He looked into my eyes once again, trying to find something that probably wasn't there. He was leaning in again, this time I could see it, but again I couldn't move. The same feeling came back, that feeling of anticipation from one thing. We were in our own world, not aware of the others behind him, not that they could see us. My eyes fluttered closed once again and I was hoping for a slight press to the lips...but it never came.

You wanna know why? Because Kyouya cleared his throat and brought us out of our world. Mitsukini pulled back and his eyes were full of regret. He regrets almost kissing me! I was so stupid. It was a good thing then that Kyouya cleared his throat. He would have hated me if I would have kissed him back.

I still want to kill Kyouya. I wanted my kiss dammit.

It was never ment to be though.


End file.
